PolyEd Level
PolyEd Level is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Quake. This level is a test file included with PolyEd to show the basics of map design. While originally included as "SAMPLE" in PolyEd 1.5, this level was later expanded in PolyEd 1.6 with the renamed filename GIANT, to reflect that it was larger than the newly included file SIMPLE. Quick Level Completion * Head to the upper right corner of the platform. * Drop into the Water and swim to the bottom. * Swim forward to surface in another room, then turn left. * Proceed forward, then jump on the small ledge, to exit the level. Walkthrough As you spawn into the level, you will collect the Nails. Collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun in the lower left corner and the four 25 Health in front of you. Drop into the Water straight ahead, then start swimming downwards. Continue swimming down, heading to the right to continue deeper. Just past the bottom of the slope, kill the 3 Rotfish in the darkness, then continue to the bottom of the hole. Turn left to face a hole leading into another room, then swim forward to collect the Super Nailgun while killing the Rotfish. Head to the far wall, then continue through the opening to head down a Water fall to the Water below. Collect the Shells as you drop, then turn around to kill the Spawn. Turn left to climb to the surface and exit the Water, then turn right to head up a ramp while collecting the Grenade Launcher. Continue forward to a wall, then turn around to head up another ramp. Collect the Rocket Launcher to your left before killing the Scrag straight ahead. Turn around to kill another Scrag to your left, an Ogre straight ahead, and a Knight on a wooden platform above you. Use the ramp to your right to jump to the wooden ramp across the ledge straight ahead. Follow it up while killing 2 Knights. As you reach the top floor, kill the Zombie guarding the next section. Collect the Nails straight ahead, then turn left to collect the second set of Nails. Turn right, then proceed to the middle of the room while collecting the Rockets and Nails. Turn left to kill the Zombie, then turn around and head to the intersection. Right leads back to the wooden platform, so instead turn left to collect the Rockets, then continue to the wall. Turn left to kill the Zombie. Proceed forward to the next intersection, then turn left. You will be looking at a triangular structure near the four pillars. Jump onto the triangular structure, then use that to drop into any of the pillars and return to the starting room. Return to the Water tunnel leading to the Spawn area, but this time turn left and rise to the surface. Kill the Fiend, Scrag, Death Knight, Vore, and Shambler. Proceed forward, then jump onto the ledge and continue into the Teleporter to exit the level. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Single player start * Four pillar room * Wooden ramps * Rocket Launcher platform * Beside Water fall * Exit Teleporter room. Version Differences * Two 25 Health have been added to the starting room. * 4th Rotfish was originally with the other 3 Rotfish. * Grenade Launcher and Rockets replaced with Super Nailgun. * A new area has been opened up opposite the entrance to the exit Teleporter portion of the Water tunnel. * Four pillars room is accessed by heading up a lot of ramps in the new area, not by a Teleporter near the exit; the orientation you enter is 90 degrees clockwise the original facing. * Four pillars room has gotten rid of the Super Nailgun, instead you get Nails and Rockets. * One of the two triangles was removed from the four pillar room. * Originally the exit was guarded by a Spawn, Knight, Zombie, and Fiend. This was made significantly harder for the 1.6 release. * Exit Teleporter used to be on the left, it has since been moved to where the Teleporter going to the four pillars area was. * One less Deathmatch spawn location in the starting area. * Four additional Deathmatch spawn locations in the new area. Gallery SAMPLE.png|The starting room of the 1.5 release. PolyEd Level|A playthrough of the older 1.5 release, prior to the expansion. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996 Quake levels Category:Quake test levels